Warmth
by VanillaKokain
Summary: Luce is forgetful, arrogant, bossy...Feng is shy, intellegent and punctual. So what is it that makes these two fall in love? Well, it all started with a forgotten sleeping bag...


**Title: "Warmth"**

**Author: VanillaKokain/the-forgotten-one135**

**Rating: T (14+) for sexual content**

**Disclaimer: To Make Spiders Dance belongs to xXxVynn-BeverlyxXx. I love her characters like they were my own (maybe a little more, even) but I can't take credit for anything but this one story. And maybe a bunch of sexy fanart.**

"This is so stupid," Luce grumbled for the umpteenth time, kicking out at a stone in his path.

Lucy wiped around and shined the flashlight in his face, making him squint to see past the yellow glare into a green one. "Shut it, Luce. It's your fault we're out here in the first place!"

Luce pouted. "Is not."

"Is so," Cameron argued, sending a glare his way. "It's because you're always fighting. You're lucky you haven't been punished like this before."

"Hey, I had to defend myself, okay? He was making fun of you guys, too. An insult to my friends is an insult to me."

"I think we would all be happier if you had just ignored him," Lucy said, hurrying past him as he slowed. Luce scowled at her, then at Cameron and Feng as the also passed. They walked on for a little longer, the brunette trying to make small talk here and there and just being an ass. Everyone ignored him, turning their flashlights this way and that and actually doing the assignment. Luce stuck his lip out at them.

"I see... So you're all giving me the cold shoulder, are you?"

"That's what you get for dragging us into this," Feng said, the first thing he'd said all night. Feng was the silent, brainy type after all. He wasn't much of a fighter, nor did he enjoy watching violence from a safe location. He'd bought tickets to a jousting match once for Luce's birthday, one for him and one for his friend, only to cast a silence spell on himself and pull out a book.

"Found one!" Cameron cried, and she broke out into a run as she chased the frog down. That was their super-awesome detention assignment: capture 20 green-bellied testimon frogs by Monday to replace the other 20 that escaped when Luce fell into their cage and broke it. He was instantly given a detention and the search-and-capture mission. Since he was just that kind of person, he argued with the teacher, saying he had just been defending his friends against a jackass' onslaught. And because of that, it landed all of them in the forest until Monday, no time for homework, fun, work or games.

Cameron carefully held up the frog by its back legs, as one did with these kinds of frogs. They had poison sacs everywhere on their body (except back legs) that would pop and burn a predator's mouth like the most powerful acid. The sacs were a sickly, pale yellow, covered the entire frog, and were needed to create the potion Mr. Daft had planned to teach his class on Friday. "Got it!" the red head cried proudly, smiling triumphantly.

"Awright, that makes six!" Lucy laughed, watching as her friend dropped the frog into the special carrying bag they'd brought along. Feng smiled and synched the bag back up.

"Okay. Let's find number seven!" Lucy cried, fire in her emerald eyes. Everyone knew she hated doing this the most, as she'd planned to spend the entire weekend with Bingham, but true to her nature, she tried to encourage the rest and make the punishment fun. That's why Luce liked her so much. She was fun and courageous and smart, not to mention beautiful. Mild-mannered and polite. She was so sunny and bright, personality rivaling the very sun itself. They were polar opposites. But that's what made it fun.

Time passed rather slowly, and it was nearing ten o'clock by the time they captured their tenth frog. Too tired to go on, they decided to stop and make camp.

"Mr. Daft wasn't kidding when he said they were rare," Cameron grumbled and fell face first onto his sleeping bag.

Feng hummed an agreement form where he rummaged around in his bag.

Luce scoffed. "Why couldn't the school just order more?"

"Because they're not the ones who lost them," Lucy growled out, obviously growing impatient with her friend.

"Whatever. Don't blame it all on me. Blame it on that jackass."

"Again, could've ignored him."

Luce was about to retort, but a food pack to the face shut him up. He rubbed his forehead, inspecting whatever was in the Tupperware. It looked like some kind of soup, with red broth, bright vegetables and white meat. He looked at Feng. The raven-haired boy was actually a pretty good cook...or so he heard. He thought it a little strange how he could be best friends with such an imasculine man, who liked cooking and reading opposed to fighting and lazing around. But they got along so well.

Feng passed out the rest of their meals, giving a bowl of soup to everyone and bringing out a jug of ginger ale to go along with it. He flicked his finger and the soup grew warm, just to the right temperature.

"Are there any crackers?" Cameron questioned, stirring her soup.

Feng tossed a tube of crackers to her, proving to them he always came prepared. One thing Luce never did. He'd believed they'd be done with their detention by now, so he hadn't packed any water bottles, a change of clothes or his sleeping bag. He could go without water for a few days, he was content with being mildly stinky and he could sleep on the ground just as comfortably as a sleeping bag, so it really didn't matter to him.

He stared into his soup, watching his reflection on the surface. It was very rare that he was so deep in thought, but now it was time for one of these infrequent events. He was still wondering how he and Feng could be such great friends when they were as different as night and day. Just like how he could like Lucy so much when she was so caring and bright. He seemed to be like that with a lot of people. Nobody was compatible with him. It was amazing how he'd been able to become friends with Feng, Lucy and Cameron in the first place.

"Luce...Luce!"

The brunette was pulled from his thoughts by Lucy's voice. He jerked out of a daze he didn't know he was in and turned to the anemic girl.

"Why'd you space out on us?" she asked.

"Were you actually _thinking_ for once?" Cameron demanded, tone amazed and brown eyes glittering.

"His mind's probably so vacant he got lost," Fend whispered to the others, which made them burst out in laughter. The boy turned and smiled at his friends apologetically, showing he was kidding.

"Maybe we need to send out a search party," Lucy said, waiting for her friends to laugh before she started herself. Maybe so she didn't feel guilty.

Luce scowled at them. They usually weren't this mean when hey teased him. Reason one why he avoided thinking too much. "Shut up! What do you want?"

Everyone silenced but held onto their smiles. Feng spoke. "How's the soup? If you don't like it, you can eat tomorrow's instead."

Luce furrowed his brows, confused as hell, until he remembered what he held. He looked down, almost surprised to see the bowl of soup again. He realized he hadn't tasted it yet. "No, it's good," he lied, actually having no idea how it tasted. Quickly he spooned some into his mouth. It tasted amazing. The meat was perfectly cooked and tender, the vegetables were still crunchy, not mushy from their soak in the soup, and each major spice stood out individually, with a symphony of lesser spices there to back them up. Exactly what one would expect from the best cook in all of Geis. Luce found himself almost moaning in ecstasy. Instead, he raised his brows and smiled. That seemed to be enough for Feng, since he beamed and went back to poking at the fire.

As Luce finished up, talk transitioned from the lame assignment to their plans to catch the remaining ten frogs, to other homework assignments and what excuse they'd use to get out of them. At one point Lucy and Cameron ventured into a conversation of their own; something about how the back of Mr. Daft's head had looked super fu-wine that day...or something. Feng chuckled into his hand as he watched the blushing faces of his friends, while Luce tried hard not to slip back into deep thought. At this point, it was hard, for he really had nothing else to do. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the tree he leaned on, feigning sleep so he wouldn't be chastised by the others again. He wanted to avoid what weighed most heavy on his mind now-what he thought he realized-so instead he thought of miscellaneous things. Mostly about how lame this detention was and how much he wanted to kick that jerk's ass for getting him stuck out here.

He barely noticed when excited talk was replaced by slow drawls and yawns. The girls shared a stretch and returned to their sleeping bags, snuggling in as Feng unpacked his own. He watched the other boy through his lashes as he rolled out the make shift bed. His dark black eyes were focused, but distant, as if he had a thousand things on his mind too. His onyx hair fell over his face and hid most of his face from view; all Luce could see was a rounded chin and plump, pale lips. His pallid skin looked ghostly in the orange fire light, turned a warm color by the flames. Luce watched as his friend stretched a yawn on his lips as he raised his arms above his head. His back was arched in a very cat like way, his legs folded up so he sat on his feet. Once he'd wiped a tear from his eye, he set his pillow down and turned to Luce.

The brunette quickly shut his eyes as the raven's slid over him, almost embarrassed to be caught staring at another guy as intently had he had. He heard rustling and a zipper's teeth being pulled together, and he assumed Feng had settled in for the night. He relaxed, finally letting his mind dabble in the serious crap. That is, until a foot prodded him and forced him to "wake".

"Open your eyes, I know you're awake." Feng said from above him, arms crossed impatiently over his chest. Luce glared up at him, trying to act as though he'd been roused from a deep sleep.

"Whaddaya want?" he demanded, pretending to yawn.

"You didn't bring a sleeping bag, did you?"

"No," Luce scoffed, as if it were obvious.

Feng sighed, obviously exasperated with his friend's stupidity. "And I half expected you to remember how cold it was last time you didn't bring one and actually pack it this time. But I guess I was wrong. You're out of luck either way, seeing as I only packed one."

"I don't need one. This is actually pretty nice."

"Yeah, but wait until he fire dies down and the temperature drops. Then it won't be so comfy."

"Yeah, you said that last time, and yet…"

"You froze your ass off."

Luce scowled up at his friend, wondering where the boy got all his confidence. Certainly not from his parents. Feng had described them only once and they sounded absolutely horrible. But Feng was never all that confident to begin with. Maybe it was rubbing off from Lucy. "I don't need one."

"Okay, whatever. But when you're sick and we fail this assignment because we had no help from you and we get an even worse punishment, don't blame me."

Luce rolled his eyes, "You said you don't have any extra sleeping bags. Stop bitching. What am I supposed to do? Share yours?"

Feng shrugged. "Would it be better than catching a head cold, becoming a liability, flunking out and getting another horrible assignment?"

Luce weighed his options. He could either do everything Feng had just said, or share a sleeping bag with his best friend, who was petite, lithe and making him confused about his feelings? That was an easy one. He'd rather brave the chill than sleep with Feng.

"Have fun sleeping alone," he said cheerfully, and he closed his eyes and snuggled back against the tree. He heard Feng sigh again, but the raven didn't move away. Instead, when Luce opened his eyes again, Feng was kneeling in front of him, eyes closed and a lone finger tracing over his lips, like he was putting on lip gloss. As Luce watched, his friend's lips went from pale, pale pink to a deeper shade of bubblegum, and they almost seemed to glow. In fact, they were glowing, and all Luce could do was stare, transfixed, as they moved closer to him.

He was barely able to register it when Feng's fingers combed through his hair and pushed his bangs out of the way. His fingers were warm. It felt nice. Luce was actually freezing. Not that he'd tell his friend that. He was viewed as too much of a tough guy to admit any kind of weakness. Even love. Especially is it was unrequited.

He almost jumped when he felt Feng's lips brush his forehead. It was a short, simple kiss, but it filled his entire bod with warmth.

Suddenly, everything was clear.

Feng pulled away slowly, eyes slowly opening as the color faded from his lips. All Luce could do was stare, a new question on his mind, a new mystery to solve. Why didn't he ever see it before? It made so much sense now that he thought about it. Why Feng hated fighting, why he was such a good cook, why he never went on any dates or seemed interested in any girls. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to figure out.

"Feng," he began, a serious tone in his voice that was extremely rare for him. Feng looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Luce swallowed hard, looking past his friend into the remains of the fire. All that was left where a few little flames ad a pile of smoldering wood. What if his suspicions were true? Could he still be friends with Feng? Would he still be able to look at him the same? He didn't want to lose Feng, but he didn't want to drive himself crazy, always wanting to know the answer to the question.

He took a breath.

"Are you gay?"

He winced. It sounded so much worse out loud.

To his astonishment, Feng laughed. A good, hearty laugh. He shook his head. "No, not quite."

Luce furrowed his brow, confused. "Bisexual?"

"Nope."

"Then what was that kiss for?" His voice was almost frantic. It scared him to see how much he cared.

Feng gave him a strange look, then got an expression of understanding. "Oh. That wasn't a kiss. It was a spell. Cammy taught it to me. It transfers half of my heat over to you so you stay warm."

Luce paused. It was true, he did feel warm. But then, when Feng's lips were pressed against his forehead, he had sworn the heat had been from… something much deeper.

"If you took notes in Spells instead of sleeping, you'd know a spell when you saw one." Feng criticized as he stood up. Grass blades stuck to his pants and he brushed them off. Luce watched him, unsure of, well, everything. He wasn't even sure if he was still awake or if he was in some kind of warped dream. Everything seemed so real. Except the sinking feeling in his chest when Feng started heading back to his sleeping bag.

Without thinking, Luce reached out and grabbed Feng's sleeve, hardly able to get a good hold on it as the fabric slipped through his fingers.

Feng turned around to face him, that expectant look returning to his face, a sort of dull tiredness in his eyes. Luce didn't know why he'd stopped him. He didn't know his own intentions for keeping Feng there. He just knew one more thing had to be done, or he'd regret it the rest of his life.

"What?" Feng asked, and Luce snapped back to reality, realizing only a few seconds had passed.

"Uhm, I'm still pretty cold," he lied, trying his best not to smile. "I don't think you did the spell right."

Feng opened his mouth in protest, typical of his never-casts-a-spell-wrong reputation. Luce yanked on his sleeve before he could get word out, pulling him off balance and making him stumble. He fell almost perfectly into Luce's lap, and the brunette closed his arms around him, preventing his escape.

Luce couldn't help but smile. It felt so right.

"I think you should try it again," he said in his most normal voice. Feng looked up at him like he was crazy, but Luce just shrugged before dipping his head and capturing Feng's lips with his own.

A warmth like none he'd ever experienced before roared through his, starting at his mouth and working its way through his whole body. It was a heat so concentrated, so intense, he almost pulled away for fear of being burned. He nearly did, if Feng's hands gripping his shirt collar hand' stopped him. This fueled the fire inside him, the one roaring deep in his belly, and he kissed back more energetically, threading his fingers into Feng's hair, pulling his mouth harder against his own.

He swore his whole body erupted into flames when he felt Feng's lips part and his tongue lick across the crease in his lips. He opened his mouth eagerly, wondering what Feng tasted like. Their tongues met timidly, assessing each other before becoming erotically entwined. Feng tasted of candy. Not what Luce had been expecting. It was some sort of chocolate taste he'd tried once before. There was another flavor there, too. A sort of cold, dull flavor that reminded him of a winter frost. There was also, of course, the natural taste of mouth, a little salt, and a little something mysterious. Overall, it was a wonderful taste, one that Luce couldn't get enough of. He kissed Feng until he was out of breath, and then some.

Their lips separated with a small _smack_, and they slowly pulled apart. Luce opened his eyes, meeting those beautiful black eyes that rivaled ebony. A slow smiled crept across his face, which was red from pleasure and lack of air. Feng blinked once, then smiled back.

"You warm now?"

Every part of his body was on fire.

He licked his lips, pretending to ponder his body temperature. He nodded. "Yep. I think that did the trick."

Feng nodded back. "Good. Now let me up."

Luce released him and he stood, fixing his shirt, which had ridden up his torso as he'd squirmed, and straightening his hair. He too licked his lips, which were red and bruised. Luce smirked to himself.

When Feng deemed himself presentable, he turned and nodded to Luce. "Good night, Luce," he said curtly.

"Yeah. G'night."

Feng turned to his sleeping bag.

"Oh, wait," Luce said, drawing the raven's attention back to him. He sat up and offered his elbow. Feng stared at him for a moment, then smiled and shook his head. He bumped elbows with his friend.

"_Good night_, Luce," the boy said again, this time managing to get to his sleeping bag.

"Yup," was all Luce said. He leaned back against the tree, using his arms as a pillow. Maybe he should get detention like this more often. Only next time, leave Cameron and Lucy at out of it.

**Hey, guys, this is…Well, it depends on what website you're on. Geezus, I has so many accounts! What's funny is they're all different names and passwords. Good luck trying to hack me. : D Anyway, this is a fanfiction made for xXxVynn-BeverlyxXx, with her characters and a gooey-almost-romance between my two favorites. She discontinued TMSD earlier, but is now working on a new story where Luce is the main character. I've seen the start, and I love it so far. But I hate myself for not being able to upload more ZoSan for those guys who found Rapt really interesting and decided to watch me/add me to their alert list. It is with a heavy heart that I say, I've got no ideas for any ZoSan. Okay, maybe one, but it still had a lot of thinking and processing left to do. But hopefully, you can expect some SetoJou stories from me in the near future. That's right, I'm getting back into Yu-Gi-Oh! Call me a nerd, un-watch me, decide I'm not worth your time…Whatever. I like it. In fact, I've been non-stop asking Sean, my older bro, to take me out to Wal*Mart or some other store and help me look for Yu-Gi-Oh stuff, or asking him for his old Yu-Gi-Oh cards, or annoying him with LittleKuribo quotes and singing "Come sail away with me~ to America!" and "Two Dark Magician Girls go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside." Ect. I even rummaged through all my old childhood boxes looking for old Yu-Gi-Oh toys and posters. I only found a few figurines. Sad face. But anyway, send all your Yu-Gi-Oh fan friends my way and we can nerd out together. **

**Peace out, VK/TFO135**

…**man, that's some long A/C. **


End file.
